Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds/List of Partner Cards
There are sets for each game that represent each Partner. While most sets are called by their respective debuting game, the Paper Mario (64) game is called the Star Spirit Set, which is named after the eponymous Star Spirits that debuted from the same game. As explained from the main page, each Partner Card comes with a Card Perk that will help a Partner in question to have a small but sometimes important quirk. Most of the Partners' moves are retained and thus doesn't required to be re-explained. That being said, there are some important move changes that will be noted in each Partner Cards, and each Partners that weren't in Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow will also receive a brand new Omega Rank move. The Partners that were introduced in the latter game kept their Omega Rank move, while Partners with Team Attack (from Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster) or Duo Move (from Paper Mario: Heart to Heart) are revamped into standard Omega Rank move as well, although former Team Attacks are stronger than average Omega Moves to compensate of requirement of all four teammates being alive and active. Omega Moves can only be used once per battle and only by one Partner, as the Omega Orb needs to recharge after one use, so the player have to strategically use them. Any Partner with an (F) will indicate that this Partner is a familiar to a Partner from a previous set. Star Spirit Set The Thousand-Year Door Set Chaos Heart Set Sticker Star Set Color Splash Set Drawing of Disaster Set The Erased Map Set Double-Sided Set The Ancient Book Set Relic Hunter Set Wonder Journey Set Heart to Heart Set Rise of the Shadow Mushroom Allies Trivia *Goombario being the first card to be rescued (alongside Admiral Bobbery) is significant, as he is the very first Partner that joined Mario in the very first Paper Mario game. *All Duo Attacks from Paper Mario: Heart to Heart and Team Attacks from Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster are reworked into Omega Attacks for a reason, which is to avoid the Partners that have them from becoming overpowered right from the start. **Some characters, such as Captian Azure, also have an Omega Move acting similar to either a Duo Attack or a Team Attack. **Despite Goombella, Mini-Yoshi and Vivian being originated from TTYD, their respective Omega Move are originated from Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster as Team Attacks. *Dimentio, Toadea and Bowser had to be fought as separate, full-fledged bosses in order to convince Dimentio and free Toadea from her brainwashed condition. This is to refer them as their final boss status in Super Paper Mario and Paper Mario 5: Rise of the Shadow, respectively. **Coincidentally, Dimentio and Toadea having this distinction were Partners in Rise of the Shadow as well. **In the meanwhile, Bowser himself is the only one who is a Major Boss, although he is fought alongside Madame Mothana for a three-way fight. He's also Prism Bowser during this particular fight, in which he can also uses as his Omega Move. Credits * : Partners (excluding Toadsworth, Mister Blizzard and O'Chunks) from Paper Mario: Sticker Star *RECUT* and Paper Mario: Color Splash RECUT, as well as Paper Mario: Relic Hunter and Paper Mario: Wonder Journey (information found in Mario RPG forums). * : Partners from Paper Mario: Double-Sided. * : Partners from Paper Mario: The Ancient Book. * : Partners (except Dimentio) from Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow. * : Partners from Paper Mario: Heart to Heart, as well as Peach's moves, Heart and Umbrella. Category:Subpages Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Lists